Becoming Janna
by HiddenGem
Summary: You will have to bear with me, as this is my first fanfic. Please review it, 'cos then i'll know whether to continue or not! Anyway! The story is set about ten years after ROTJ and is about Luke's Padawan learner.


Janna spun around and caught the light-saber blow with her own. The intense red glow of her opponent's blade hummed against the pale blue blade of her own sword.   
She took a deep breath and pushed her opponent back, giving herself time to duck before the next blow was dealt. She heard the sword's song as it sliced the air over her head. Her attacker drove his sword down to strike her and she deftly dodged it. Being small did have its advantages.   
She straightened up and readied herself for the next attack. She caught every single blow on her own sword. However, she was becoming tired. She did not feel that she should attack her adversary herself. Her Jedi training had taught her many useful lessons. She knew that she should try to hold her attacker back until Master Luke arrived. He would know what to do. Yet, it seemed like he would never arrive.  
Then she heard a voice, "Janna, get away from there." Comforted by the sound of her Master's voice, she retreated. However, her attacker followed her as she tried to back away. Noticing her distraction, he dealt her a blow that cut the side of her robe away, scalding her skin. She yelped and ducked away before the next strike neared her.  
Janna turned and glanced at Master Luke. He could see that she was in trouble and he was on his way over to her. She saw a green blaze in the corner of her eye as Luke activated his own light-saber. "I'll handle this Janna. You run to the camp and tell the others." Luke swiftly cut into the fight, giving Janna the chance to back away.  
She stood watching the pair fight- Jedi against Jedi. Her own energy was drained, her breathing heavy. She very nearly collapsed. Her opponent did not even look weary. She took a good look at the person who had attacked her. He looked very much like a Sith Lord. He was tall and clothed from head to toe in black robes. The hood of his robe obscured his face, so Janna could not tell what he looked like.  
Janna always liked to watch Master Luke fight. He was a true Jedi, his very being in tune with the Force. He could anticipate his adversary's attack much better than his attacker could anticipate his. Janna could see that he was flagging.   
Master Luke leant over and kicked his competitor over. The red laser sword flew out of his hand as he fell and turned itself off. It clattered along the floor towards Janna. She scooped up the metallic cylinder before the attacker could call it back. Master Luke walked towards the strange attacker. Janna followed at a safe distance.   
The attacker was slumped on the floor in a heap of robes. He was still conscious, however, so he had to be approached with caution. "Please remove your hood." Master Luke asked him. Janna felt a pull in her hand. He was trying to call his sword. "Please do not make this difficult." The strange attacker sat up and removed his hood. He stood up and faced Luke defiantly. He glanced at Janna, who was still stood behind Master Luke.  
"You have a strong pupil there, and a worthy opponent." The attacker said to Luke. Luke did not turn; he continued to look at the attacker. "Janna, I told you to return to the camp."   
"Yes, I know, but..." Janna began.  
"GO TO THE CAMP, JANNA!" Luke bellowed.  
"Yes, Master..." She said meekly. She did not understand why Master Luke was so angry. He rarely got angry, and it was never at her. "Master, what about his light-saber?" She asked before moving. "Take it back to the camp with you. He will have no use for it. For the time being anyway." The young man let out a roaring laugh.   
"I see that there is still anger within a seasoned Jedi Knight!" He roared.   
Master Luke did not even blink. "Please go Janna." He said calmly. Janna turned and ran up the hill to the camp. But not without taking a close look at the mysterious attacker first.  
He had the most intense eyes, very dark brown- almost black. He also had rich, chocolate brown hair. Janna also noted that he was also very good looking. There was something unusual about him that puzzled Janna. She reached the top of the hill and took a final glance back at the mysterious young man and the noble Jedi Knight. Master Luke was pacing around him, 'Just asking questions,' She guessed. She had the strangest feeling about what had just happened. She shook off such thoughts and descended the hill on the other side.   
  
*****  
  
Luke Skywalker looked at the young figure standing before him in the semi-darkness. 'Quite fitting!' The Jedi Knight thought to himself. He sensed much confusion from the boy. His path, although in shadow, was not completely dark. There was hope for him yet. He stopped and looked the boy in the eye. He was met with a look of defiance reminiscent of himself in a younger day.  
"What do you hope to gain by coming here, Jake?" He said carefully. Jake looked back at him, never flinching. "What did you hope to achieve by fighting Janna?" Still, Jake looked at Luke with a composed expression. "I needed to observe her. Find her weaknesses. You have taught her well. She is still weak, however."  
"Janna is still a child. She has only been my Padawan learner for a year. She does not yet know all of the ways of the Force." Jake took in this information.  
"Then she may still be tempted by the Dark-Side." He challenged.  
"Janna has never taken the easy path. She is unlike you in many ways. Do not underestimate her."  
"Do not underestimate the Dark-Side of the Force." Jake replied.  
"Is that the path you choose to take now Jake?" Luke asked. There was a pause as Jake considered his reply. "I did not choose this path. It was my destiny. I could not fight it."   
"Did your Master tell you that?" Jake did not answer. Luke continued.   
"Not everything a teacher tells you is correct. You will learn that in the fullness of time." Jake looked at Master Luke. "You have choices, Jake. You can follow me, and learn the true ways of the Force. Or, you can return to your Master and learn only darkness." Jake considered his options. Then he turned and fled from Master Luke.  
Luke watched the young Jedi as he ran away from him. The boy would have difficult choices to make in the future. Luke could only hope that the decisions he did make did not cause any harm to others. Without true guidance, Jake would only journey deeper into the Dark Side. Although Master Luke could not prevent this, he could give Jake hope for the future and let him know that a Jedi always chooses his own path.  
  
*****  
  
Janna reached the camp, still exhausted. She fell into the nearest tent, inside were the leaders of the New Republic. Master Luke's sister, Leia, and her husband, Han Solo. "Mistress Leia, Master Luke has captured another Imperial partisan just outside the camp. He wishes me to alert you of the presence of this enemy." She breathed.  
"Is Luke alright Janna? Did he fight the attacker? Is he injured? Oh, I see you are."   
Janna looked down at her arm, her shirtsleeve was saturated with blood. She had not even acknowledged the fact. Suddenly, the pain caught up to her. "Oh, I..." She never managed to complete her sentence. She collapsed from sheer fatigue and excitement. "Take her to the medical tent. One of the droids will care for her. She is not severely injured."   
Several protocol droids hurried in and carried Janna into an adjacent tent on a stretcher. Leia resumed her dialogue, "I will..."   
"...Leave!" Master Luke walked rapidly into the tent.   
"I request that all persons leave this tent, excluding Han and Leia." He announced. Leia looked at Luke with concern. She sensed a tension from within him. This worried her.  
"Luke?" She inquired the instant the tent was cleared.  
"Janna and myself encountered a new Sith Lord a few moments ago. He not only targeted Janna as his opponent, but he also injured her." Leia looked at Luke's concerned face. He always worried too much. "Yes, Janna informed us of this before she collapsed. She was weakened from the blood-loss, no doubt. Do you have any thoughts on this Sith's identity?" Han asked Luke.  
Leia looked at Luke. Sudden realization hit her, "Jake? It cannot be Jake. Not yet! Janna is not ready!" Han turned to Leia, then to Luke.  
"Jake? Jake Kenobi?" Han asked in disbelief. Luke nodded gravely.   
"If Jake Kenobi is already a Sith Lord, then all hope for Janna is already lost." Leia concluded.  
  
*****  



End file.
